Assemblies which transmit electrical signals and/or light into and out of a human body are of increasing importance in medicine, particularly in the field of endoscopy. The cables of such assemblies must be flexible for easy manipulation both in and out of the body, the jacket of the cable must be tough to withstand wear, body fluids, and sterilization for reuse, and the cables must be anchored to signal and manipulation devices by connectors which are adequately sealed against steam and sterilizing liquids, such as glutaraldehyde and aqueous sterilant solutions, for example.
At present, almost no such assemblies are known, except for that described and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,248, filed Jul. 17, 1991, and assigned to the same assignee as this application. The above application, however, uses an entirely different method of assembly from this application.